


Breaking Up

by NaomiMochizuki



Category: Breaking Up - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMochizuki/pseuds/NaomiMochizuki
Summary: Just a bunch of people breaking up.





	Breaking Up

Ya, so, I don’t know what I’m doing ok. I don’t want to be mean or anything but, your a dick.

But babe.

No. I’m leaving and that’s it.

Babe no. Please.

Please? Please! Fuck You!

Ok.

That’s why I’m breaking up with you.

Why?

Because your a cocksucker who only thinks about sex.

But, but I love you.

No. You love my pussy and my tits, Not me.

Fine.

Fine.

Good bye.

...


End file.
